felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Fenja
Fenja is a young Jotun living in Elifga valley. She has an open, friendly face. Her eyes are light brown and her hair fair and shoulder length, being rather messy. Like the rest of her kind, she has small tusks, a tail resembling that of a cow and pointed ears. Fenja wears a leather vest and a fur wraparound skirt, and carries a large sack on her back with her belongings as well as a belt with more of these. She wears the Travel Sphere (a largish brass orb, where her human companion Grip lives) by her side; it sits in a sling she has over her shoulder. The Travel Sphere has a complex series of gyroscopes and gears that keep the small room inside level at all times. Besides being the humble abode of Grip, it is also equipped with several rather deadly weapons. Fenja carries Grip around and he uses the Sphere’s weapons to help her when it’s needed. Fenja is open and cheerful most of the time, but also extremely stubborn, with a constant desire for fun. She is very impulsive and will go along with any idea that pops into her head. She also has little restraint and is easily tempted by sex, booze or a potential good fight. She loves brawling although she rarely likes losing. She enjoys traveling and collecting things and enjoys the company of friendly people. She can be very kind and openly so and is always ready to cheer someone up. She does have trouble admitting she is wrong though, or that something may be impossible for her, having a 'healthy' amount of pride and arrogance. She grew up with a lot of brothers and sisters in Jotunsberg, the Jotun cave city, and was considered the wild one in her family, constantly getting into all sorts of trouble. Her open personality made her popular with many inhabitants of Efisga Valley, with the exception of elves, whom she developed a taste for. As she grew older, she started to gain a love of traveling, going further and further away from the cave and even out of the valley. After many adventures, she eventually ended up in central Felarya where she met Grip. After he fried some harpies who had attacked her, she decided to make him her partner, partly for the serious firepower the Sphere granted her but mostly because she wanted someone detatched who would wander around with her. The two quickly became solid friends. As a predator, Fenja is very determined. She has a very strong sense of smell and can lay out a mental scent map of a wide area around her. Her favourite food is elves, though that doesn't mean that humans and nekos aren't on the menu. Fenja is upfront and doesn't like to use trickery to get her prey. She hunts primarily in order to eat, although she has alot of fun doing so, to the point that a very skilled prey may get let off even if captured, if it gave Fenja an interesting and challenging enough chase. Bribing, threatening, offering someone else as food or crying and begging all have no effect on her. She waits quite a while before digesting her prey, usually leaving it until before she goes to sleep, enjoying the meal until then. While a fearless hunter, she tends to not advertise this much around Grip and doesn't talk about hunting at all around him, aware of his status as prey. She usually leaves him behind with her gear while she goes for food. She has also shifted her diet towards elves and nekos rather than humans, sensitive of him being one, although she's practical and a good meal comes first. It's interesting to note that early in her travels, Fenja met met a male Jotun with whom she fell in love and roamed for some time. Then one day he was devoured by a very powerful and rare monster, sacrificing himself in order to let Fenja escape. Since that day, Fenja is a bit reluctant about eating male prey, or starting relationships with males for that matter, either being reminded of her lover or comparing them to him. For some reason, she feels perfectly at ease with Grip, though. *Fenja belongs to Jaette-troll. Contact Category:Characters